


Like No One's Watching

by DalishGrey



Series: Can't Help But Wonder [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Elvis - Freeform, Embarrassment, F/M, Mass Effect 3, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, bad Shepard, dance like no one's watching, secret dancing, you're a bad woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus enjoyed his moments of solitude and when Tessa Shepard made him a recommendation, he couldn't wait to try it out. Little did he know, that even the walls have eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No One's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed way too much when visualising this...XD (it was done for a 'Like No One's Watching' prompt)
> 
> I listened to the 'Elvis Presley - Fever ft. Michael Buble' version of the song when writing this :) I adore it!
> 
> I hope you like it! If you do, please feel free to leave a comment and if you don't, then I gladly welcome constructive crit :)  
> I'm a bit of a stranger when it comes to comedic writing XD

He carefully peeked from his doorway. Watching as Alenko walked away and making sure no one else was near.

He sighed deeply.

_'Finally alone'_

He enjoyed the Major's company, but now he simply sought some time to.... _indulge_ in a curiosity.  
Turning on his heel, he sealed the door, deactivated the interior-comms and looked at the datapad Shepard had left him.

"What the fuck is _Elvis_?" he murmured, cautiously selecting the first option.

[: _Elvis Presley - Fever_ :]

The music started, a soft beat, smooth, _nice_.

"Hmm, not bad."

He started to sway, hips moving from side to side, mirroring his own slow steps.

"Huh, this is pretty good."

_'The calibrations can wait'_

Mandibles twitched and he bobbed his head. Shoulders and hips rolling to the strange beat. He liked it. Silently he praised Tessa for her taste. He tapped long, clawed fingers on the workstation, joining the soft bounce of his body.

_'Aaaand pose!'_

"Hehe."

With one foot after the other, he walked across the room, slowly bouncing with every step. He grunted and hummed along to the song, spinning with every thrum of bass and throwing his head back for flair. The turian started to move in circles, his arms braced as though he held an invisible partner. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

_'Hmph...and Shepard said I couldn't move'_

He spun sharply on his heel, knocking the datapad across the room.

"Shit!" he scrambled, a different song blaring through the speakers.

*****

James had to pick Shepard up off of the floor. Tears streaming down her face, silent laughter pouring from her lips.

EDI smiled, proud of her success at accessing the battery.

The screen flickered, _Jailhouse Rock_ blared through the cockpit and the sight of Garrus scrambling to try and turn it off was nothing short of comedic gold.

"Did...did you rig it?" Tali asked, her voice tinted with both shock and amusement. Tessa nodded, tears still running down her face.

"You are a bad woman!" Joker scolded her, the bright grin on his face completely betraying him.

"Sh sh sh," she giggled "I've got two minutes, keep watching, I'll be back now." She picked up her pad and darted through the CIC, the laughs of Vega and Joker echoing through the large room. She was on the second floor within mere moments, unable to contain the beaming smile that pulled at her features.

_'Okay Tess, breathe!'_

*****

 

He picked up the datapad, frantically trying to turn it off. Nothing worked. Footsteps echoed outside the battery and his heart pounded in his chest.

 _'Shit shit shit!_ '

Just as the door slid open, he picked up the datapad and smashed it on the worktop. Every muscle in his body relaxed.

"Hey Shepard!" he grinned, one hand behind his back, trying to brush away the shards of the broken pad.

"Hey Garrus, I'm...not interrupting something, am I?" she asked, fighting the smile that tugged at her lips. She stepped closer and he visibly tensed.

"No! No no no...I was just uh, calibrating," he breathed, running a hand along and tapping the console behind him.

"Ah good!" she beamed, a brow quirking as she eyed the remains of her datapad at his feet "well, I have some upgrades I need you to have a little look at, could you? When you have the time of course?" she asked sweetly. Her eyes shone with something that made him feeling uneasy, but he couldn't place what it was. He puffed out his chest, trying to stay _macho_ (or so she assumed).

"Yeah, of course," he smiled, his mandibles twitched in confirmation.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly, handed him the pad and turned to the door. She waited for the doors to open, her hips swaying softly to an imaginary beat...and then as the doors opened, she started humming and singing softly " _you give me fever, fever in the mornin'_ -" she trailed off, clicking her fingers as she left the battery. A hidden smile plastered on her lips.

His heart dropped into his stomach.

"Shit."


End file.
